Legend of Zelda: Legends Reborn
Legend of Zelda: Legends Reborn is a 3D RPG for the Sens and Switch, released in 2020 by TremorLabs. It is part of the Legend of Zelda series and includes characters, items and locations from every game in the series so far. Plot Link lives alone in a slum in Castle Town, near Hyrule Castle. One day he sees one of Zelda's royal guards (known coloquially as Ironsides) tormenting innocent people, and gets into a fight with him. Link is then brought before Princess Zelda, who senses that it was fate that they would meet. Zelda tells him that the Hero Scrolls, which tell the stories of the past Heroes, are losing their magic, causing those heroes to never exist. She also tells him to go to Faron Woods and find her tutor, who she thinks will know what to do. Link sneaks out of the castle with Zelda's help and meets with his friend, who gives him a wooden sword which he had found. Link heads to Faron Woods and finds Zelda's tutor in the Sacred Grove of the Master Sword- however, the Master Sword has vanished. The two rush back to the castle, where the scrolls of the heroes have completely deteriorated. This causes the return of Ganondorf, Vaati, and Zant, who now plan to destroy the Last Hero (Link). The world instantly transforms into a barren wasteland covered in caves and monsters. Link must travel to pivotal locations in each hero's story to bring them back. He begins by meeting an old man in a cave, and following his directions to the Forest Temple. There he discovers the Hero's Bow and the Hero's Kimono, and defeats a ressurected Zant to free the Hero of Hyrule. The Hero of Hyrule gives him a magic sword. Next, Link journeys to the Temple of Time, where Ganon has trapped both the Hero of Legend and the Hero of Time. Here, Link gets the Ocarina of Time and the Hero's Tunic. Link defeats Gohma and saves them. Next, Link must save the Hero of Winds. because he was erased from existence, a time paradox causes a Great Ocean to appear, floating above Hyrule. Link uses a Loftwing to get up to it, and from there he sails to the Fire Temple, where the Hero of Wind is trapped inside a statue. With the help of Tetra, Link defeats King Dodongo and saves him. Link gets the Wind Waker and the Gale Boomerang. Link then sets out to look for the Hero of the Skies and the Hero of Minish, who are both trapped within a gauntlet that King Bokoblin wields. He finds the vast underground Bokoblin City, and finally reaches the Bokoblin Palace. There he defeats King Bokoblin, freeing the heroes. Link gets the Minish Cap and the Hookshot in this dungeon. Link returns to Hyrule Castle, and learns that Vaati has set up a floating palace above Gerudo Desert. Link travels there and first explores Arbiter's Grounds, looking for a Master key that can unlock Vaati's palace. He eventually defeats Thalmos and gains the key, as well as the Four Sword. Link then scales Vaati's palace from the outside, and breaks in. He frees the Hero of Twilight, who is trapped there, and the New Hero of Hyrule. Link finally faces Vaati and destroys him. All the rescued heroes use their power to lift a gigantic temple from Lake Hylia, known as the Master Temple. Link enters and must defeat shadow versions of all the heroes he rescued, before finally coming face to face with a shadow version of himself, wielding all the weapons of the Heroes. Link defeats and it turns into the Calamity ganon, a powerful abstract version of Ganon. It strikes Link's heart just as the Heroes manage to seal it away. Link is taken back to Zelda's castle by the fairies, who are unable to save him. However, the Heroes sacrifice themselves to save Link, making him the Master Hero who was able to accomplish everything they did and more. Gameplay The gameplay involves exploring a vast Hyrule that takes elements from every previous game. The Sens version contains optional Sens use to better control combat and to use items and projectiles. Reception The game recieved positive reviews from critics. Critics commented on the new open-world concept and the new graphics, as well as the unique storyline and characters. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2020 Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games Category:JoyCon Games Category:FlexiCon Games